Otanjobi Omedeto, Lucy
by Hina Azureno
Summary: Di suatu pagi, Fairy Tail "lalu apa yang kau rencanakan?" /"aku akan membunuhnya!"/"levy-chan mau membunuh Lucy-san"/" SANA! BIKIN DIA DIAM DISAMPINGMU! KALAU PERLU BUNUH DIA!"/"Hummm.. KETEMPAT YANG JAUH DARI SANA!"/"Lu...Luce! Kau gak apa 'kan!" /"Kenapa semuanya Lesu? Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu?"


**Hai Minna~ *Bunuhin reader satu – satu **_**#PLAK**_** abaikan**

**Na-chan dateng lagi nih! abis dari Pasar bawa oleh – oleh Wortel yang banyak buat para kelinci Na-chan dirumah *ngelirik reader **_**(Reader: Maksud ente kita itu KELINCI?! Na-chan: Merasa?)**_** Hahaaa... sudah sudah.. sekarang duduk manis, baca dan DIPERSILAHKAN MAKAN WORTELNYA PARA KELINCI! *Na-chan Digiling, digerek, Dibakar, di santet, dan di tendang**

**Warning:**

**Mata menjadi merah, berair, dan bengkak, Lambung Pecah, Otak menghilang**

**Typo le, OOC le, Gaje le, Gemblung le, Abal le, Buluk le, dan le le lainle *nagkep lele **

**Na-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oneshot Stories**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

** Magnolia, Fiore **

"Lusa depan lu-chan ulang tahun.. apa yang harus kulakukan?" seorang mage solid script mendesah

"EH?! Lucy akan berulang tahun? benarkah Levy?" seorang mage _take over_ menanyakan kebenaran pada gadis yang bernama Levy tadi

"aku serius Mira..."

"**lalu apa yang kau rencanakan?"** Gadis yang bernama mira itu bertanya

"**aku akan membunuhnya!"** Levy mengesal karena sebelumnya dia sudah berkata 'apa yang harus kulakukan?'

"kau akan membunuh siapa Levy?" seseorang menepuk pundak Levy

Levy mengadah dan melihat orang yang menepuk bahunya

"Erza.." Levy mengatakan nama orang yang menepuknya itu

"kau akan membunuh siapa?" Erza mengulangi pertanyaannya

"a.." Levy mau menjawab tapi terpotong oleh mira

"**levy-chan mau membunuh Lucy-san"** Mira tersenyum

"APAAA?!" seluruh Fairy Tail terkesiap mendengar perkataan Mira

"Aku bercanda Miraa!" Levy berdiri terkesiap

"hehe.." mira menyeringai

"huuuf.. lain kali aku harus hati – hati kalau bercanda dengan mira.." Levy menghela nafasnya

"jadi.. apa yang akan Levy lakukan saat ulang tahun Lucy yang katamu sebentar lagi?" tanya Mira

"EEEH?!" seluruh Fairy Tail pun terkesiap kembali

"Kau sangat pintar dalam pengumuman Mira.." Levy bersweat drop ria

"A..apakah itu benar, Levy?" Erza bertanya sangat antusiasme

"i..iya.." Levy berkata gelagapan

"apa yang akan kau rencanakan?" Erza mengatakan hal yang sama bodohnya seperti Mira dan Levy-pun hanya ber-Face Palm

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH LU-CHAN SAAT ULANG TAHUUUN!" Levy berteriak sangat kesal

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH" Fairy Tail menjerit lagi

"tenanglah! Aku tak mungkin membunuh sahabatku sendiri!"

"Hoooo... lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kali ini Erza bertanya hal yang sama lagi

"Tahu ah, pokoknya aku belum tahu, adakah yang mempunyai ide?" Levy bertanya pada seluruh fairy tail

"hmmm..."

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan.." Seorang laki – laki bertubuh besar dan anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara strauus alias Elfman mengelus dahinya

"APA? APA?" Seluruh Fairy tail Antusias

"Ajak dia bertarung layaknya laki – laki!" Elfman menepuk dadanya

"Tapi dia Perempuan!" Levy berkata cepat sebelum para Anggota Fairy Tail menyetujui-nya

"Bagaimana kalau mengajak Lucy-san kepantai?" kali ini gadis kecil berambut biru alias Wendy mengusulkan

"kita tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.." Levy tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian waktu Team Shadow Gear, Team Natsu, Wendy, dan Carla Pergi ke pantai

"Hem! Aku ada ide!" Mira tiba – tiba mengacungkan tangan

"APA?"

"hmmm... Tekanlah ini.." Mira mengeluar sebuah Kotak

"apa ini?" Erza mendekati kotak tersebut

"Tekanlah.." Mira mengulang perkataannya

Akhirnya Erza menekannya dan..

.

.

.

.

.

"BWEEE! BWEEE!BWEEE!"

.

.

.

Muncul boneka Badut dari dalam box tersebut

"HIH! APA INI?!" Erza mundur beberapa langkah karena kaget

"Kejutan!" Mira tersenyum manis

"heh?" Erza bingung

"**KEJUTAN!" **Mira mengulangi perkataannya

"Kejutan.." Fairy Tail bergumam

"Benar! Kejutan!" kita akan buat kejutan!" Seluruh Fairy Tail Setuju

"Baik! Kita susun Rencana!" Erza mengangkat tangan tinggi – tinggi.

** Few Minute Later **

Yosh! Kini sudah diputuskan Lucy diberi kejutan, semua memiliki tugas yang penting seperti:

Erza, Mirajane, Lissana, Juvia, Laki dan Levy mengambil urusan memasak.

Evergreen, Bisca, Cana, Kinana, Wendy, dan Carla mengambil urusan dekorasi.

Sementara para Laki – laki mengambil urusan 'alihkan perhatian Lucy'

Tiba – tiba

.

.

.

'Cklek'.

.

.

.

"Ohayou Minna! Ada apa nih?".

.

.

.

.

Lucy Datang

'GLEK'

"Aaaah... itu.. ada perencanaan pesta.. pesta.. ah! Pesta Dansa!" Mira berusaha mengelabui Lucy

"Ah iya! Pesta Dansa!" Levy menyetujui pengelabuan Mira

"Hooo.. Pesta Dansa..." Lucy manggut – manggut

"hem!" Wendy mengiyakan

"Tapi.. kenapa laki – laki juga ikut antusias?" Lucy menaikan satu alis

"eeh.. eeeh..." seluruh anggota Fairy Tail menahan nafas

"Kalian berbohong padaku ya?"

"Tidak! Tidak!" Wendy mengibaskan tangannya didepan dadanya sebagai perwakilan dari anggota dari Fairy Tail

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kalian tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"eeeeh..." Wendy tertahan

'_kalau kukatakan pada Lucy-san bahwa sebenarnya para laki – laki juga menyukai dansa bagaimana mereka ngamuk seraya berkata AKU BENCI DANSA! Bagaimana?_'' wendy bergumam

"Darimana kau mendapat pandangan seperti itu Lucy?" erza akhirnya berkata

"entahlah?"

"nah kan.. sudahlah, lupakan saja.." Erza mendorong Lucy ke meja bar

"hhhuufft.. baik – baik.." akhirnya Lucy menyerah

"hey cowok, alihkan perhatian Lucy!" Cana berbisik pada laki – laki

"ng? Cana berkata sesuatau?" Lucy menoleh ke arah Cana

"aaah.. Tidak.." Cana menyeringai

"Oh.." Lucy menggembungkan pipi

"Cepat! Sekarang saatnya!" Cana mulai Frustasi

"Iya!" Laki – laki menggertak

"eh.. ehng.. anu Lucy.. ada misi nih! Ayo ikut misi!" Gray gelagapan

"eh? Tumben.." Lucy tertegun

"sudahlah ayo.."

Gray menarik tangan Lucy yang berhasil membuat Lucy sendiri nge-blush

"Lucy memerah tuh.." Max berbisik ke Warren

Dan bayangan mereka berdua pun menghilang dari cahaya

"nah selanjutnya.. ayo MULAI!" Api membara di belakang erza

Mereka pun mulai bergerak

** Few Minute Later **

"Pulang nih" Gray muncul dari pintu

"Heh! Kenapa cepat sekali?!" Para cewek histeris terkecuali Cana dan Juvia

"Tenanglah, dia Pulang kok.." Gray merentangkan tangannya ke atas merenggangkan otot - ototnya

"Hoooh.. ya sudah.. ayo mulai kerja lagi dan lagi.." Erza berbalik ke arah dapur lalu berhenti sejenak

"Oh ya, sebelum itu Gray.." Erza menoleh ke arah Gray

"A..apa?" Gray bergidik gelagapan

"Pakai bajumu!" Erza Melempar Death Glare

"EKH?! Sejak kapan?!" Gray Panik sendiri

** Sehari Sebelum Ulang Tahun Lucy **

***00.00***

"Cepat! Cepat! Tinggal 24 Jam lagi!" Erza berteriak memberi Komando

"HAI!" semua bersorak

'Kriiiit'

"ng? Siapa yang malam – malam begini datang?" Levy menoleh kearah Pintu Fairy Tail yang tiba – tiba terbuka

.

.

.

"ng? Kenapa kalian masih disini? Kalian tidak tidur?"

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy datang

"Lu.. Lucy.." seluruh Fairy tail terkesiap dan langsung menutupi seluruh dekorasinya sekuat tenaganya

"Kalian kenapa masih disini? Tidak tidur?" Lucy mengulang kembali kata – katanya

'DUAAK'

Sebuah hantaman keras mengenai punggung Lucy

Semua yang melihat itu mengeluarkan ancang – ancang, sampai..

.

.

.

"NATSU!"

"Tenanglah, hanya pingsan" natsu berceloteh

"Kukira kau musuh" Gray menghela nafasnya

"HEH?!"

"Natsu... Gray... jangan sampai kalian.. BERKELAHI!" Erza mengeluarkan Death Glarenya

"AYE! Tidak akan!" Natsu dan Gray menyahut bersama

"Fuuh.. sekarang..." Erza menghentikan perkataannya

"apa Erza?" Tanya Levy

"Siapa yang akan membawa Lucy pulang?"

.

.

.

.

Semua sunyi sebelum pada akhirnya Natsu mengeluarkan suara

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"TANGGUNG JAWAB NATSU!" Jerit seluruh anggota Fairy Tail

"Aye.. kenapa harus aku?"

"Kau yang melakukannya! Jadi bertanggung jawablah atas perbuatanmu!"

"ta.."

"CEPAT!"

"AYE!"

Akhirnya Natsu pun membawa Lucy pulang dan setelah mereka menghilang dari kejauhan Fairy Tail pun akhirnya bekerja kembali dan akhinya tepar memaksa mereka untuk pulang dan istirahat.

** Fairy Tail **

***10.00***

'Zruuung'

Nuansa gelap menghujam guild Fairy Tail tersebut.

"baiklah minna.. sedikit lagi kita selesai.. Ganbatte.." Erza berkata lemas

"Aye..." Anggota Fairy Tail hanya menjawabnya dengan kelelahan

** Few Minute Later **

"AKHIRNYAA.. SELESAI JUGA!" Sorak Natsu bahagia

"Iya! Menyenangkan juga..." Wendy yang tadinya lemas akhirnya menjadi semangat kembali

"Lalu? Sekarang apa?" Tanya Cana

'SIIIING'

"Pulang dan Istirahat" celoteh Carla

"ah! Iya! Betul!" Wendy menyetujui rencana itu

"tapi.. seseorang harus menghalau agar lucy tidak kesini.." dengan tampang datarnya erza berkata hal yang TABU bagi laki – laki karena semua anggota perempuannya menoleh ke arah mereka yang menandakan bahwa 'yang itu kalian saja'

"Heeeh.. tidak ah! Aku juga lelah tahu!" Natsu menolak

"aku juga!" Gray ikut menolak

"kalian harus mau!" Erza menegas

"Hm! Bagaimana begini saja! Salah satu dari kalian ajaklah Lucy-san ke sesuatu tempat.. selesai itu laki – laki yang tadi mengajak jalan lucy mendatangi teman laki – lakinya yang satunya lagi! Itu terserah! Tapi kalau seorang sebanyak 2 kali itu larangan! Tolak saja! Usahakan waktu berjalan dengan Lucy-san diperlama!" Usul Wendy

"ah benar! Aku setuju!" Levy menyetujui usul Wendy

"yah.. biarpun aku mau istirahat.. baiklah! Aku setuju!" Gray menggaruk tengkuknya

"YOSH! Kalau begitu siapa yang akan duluan mengajaknya jalan?" Seru Natsu

'JIIIT'

Semua melirik ke arah Natsu

"Oi, Oi Jangan katakan kalau itu aku.."

"Kau harus mau natsu~" Happy meledek

"URUSAI!" Natsu mengeluh

"Ganbatte natsu-san" Wendy menyemangati Natsu

"Aye" Natsu berjalan lemas ke arah rumah Lucy

** Lucy House **

"nggh.. yang tadi itu mimpi ya? " Lucy bergumam seraya menyisir rambutnya

"Kurasa iya!" seseorang menjawab Gumaman Lucy

'PLIK'

'Suara ini.. jangan – jangan'

.

.

.

.

.

"NATSUUU! KENAPA KAU DISINI?!" Lucy menjerit melihat penampakan yang sedari tadi berada di muka jendela

"Yo, Luce" Orang yang bernama natsu itu menyengir saja

"Kenapa kau disini?!" Lucy mengulang perkataannya

"Mengajakmu jalan – jalan Luce"

"Jalan.. Jalan – jalan? Kemana?" Lucy memiringkan kepalanya

"Kemana saja yang kumau.."

"happy dimana?"

"Sedang bersama Wendy"

"Hooo.."

"sudahlah! Ayo jalan – jalan" Natsu menarik tangan Lucy

"he.. HEEI! Aku belum mengikat rambutku!" Lucy mempertahankan berdirinya

"sudah, begitu saja sudah bagus!" Natsu memaksa menarik tangan Lucy

** Few Minute Later **

"Natsu! Kita mau kemana?" Lucy berusaha melepas tangannya dari genggaman Natsu

"Kesini!" Natsu melepas genggaman tangannya

"hah?" Lucy melihat kesekelilingnya

.

.

.

"Natsu.. te..tempat ini.."

.

.

.

"yup! Bagus bukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA BAGUSNYA! INI RUMAH GRAY TAHU!" Lucy naik pitam

"yap! Sekarang.. masuklah kedalam dan katakanlah 'kau dapat salam dari natsu'" cetus natsu lalu pegi berlari

"A..Apa maksudmu?!" Lucy berusaha mengejar Natsu karena sebelumnya dia sadar ada stalker mengintai dirinya

** Few Minute Later **

"HEEEH... kenapa kau masih mengikutiku?" Natsu kaget karena Lucy masih mengikuti dirinya

"Kau ingin aku dibunuh huh?" Lucy menatap natsu dengan tatapan mencengkam

"Ha.. Hah? Memang kau akan di bunuh siapa?"

"dibunuh sesorang yang berjenis water mage"

.

.

.

"Water mage.." Natsu berpikir sebentar

.

.

.

.

.

"SIALAN KAU ICECUBE! KAU TAK MAU GANTIAN YA?! AWAS SAJA BESOK!" tiba – tiba Natsu berteriak ke arah rumah gray yang nyatanya sudah jauh sekali

'bodoh itu gak akan terdengar' Lucy bergumam

"OOOIII!" Tiba – tiba ada suara dari arah sana ( rumah Gray)

'HEH? Terdengar?!' Lucy kaget

"APA GRAY BAKA!" Natsu balas berteriak

"KAU GAK AKAN MENGALAHKANKU!" Gray makin mengeras suaranya dan terdengar agak nyaring

'Seperitnya dia memakai pengeras suara..' Lucy bergumam

"AKU TIDAK SEBODOH DIRIMU ICE BRAIN!" Natsu malah bertambah menggunakan Mic yang entah darimana

"BAKA!" Lucy menjitak kepala natsu keras – keras

"A.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Natsu kesal

"OOOI! FIRE HEAD! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEJAWAB?! KAU BENAR – BENAR PAYAH!" kali ini gray berteriak sangat keras membuat guratan Lucy nampak

"JUVIAA! HUKUM GRAY! KAU MAU BERSAMANYA TERUS KAN?" Lucy mulai berteriak juga ke arah rumah Gray

" **SANA! BIKIN DIA DIAM DISAMPINGMU! KALAU PERLU BUNUH DIA!"** Lucy berteriak sekeras – keras mungkin, selakin menghilangkan kesal juga menghilangkan kelakuan gray, benar – benar multifungsi

"HA.. HAI!" Juvia balas berteriak, mungkin dari kedengaran suaranya Juvia sangat senang entah ekspresi Juvia sekarang, tidak dapat ditebak jika iya mungkin sekarang sedang YANDERE EKSPRESSION

"wah - wah.. bahagia sekali.." Lucy ber-sweat drop

"Heeiiih... sudahlah.. ayo ikut lagi.." Natsu menarik tangan Lucy lagi

"kali ini kemana?"

"Ng.. ke sesuatu tempat..." Natsu mengerling seraya menampakkan Grins khas-nya yang berhasil membuat lucy semerah cherry

"Ada apa? Kok diam?"

"Tidak!" Lucy menoleh ke arah lain

"Hei.. jangan menoleh kesana.. Nabrak..." Perkataan natsu terpotong

'DUAAGH'

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AWWW!"

.

.

"saja.." Lucy melanjutkan perkataan natsu

"aduh duuuh" Natsu mengelus hidungnya

"kau yang memperingatiku kenapa malah kau yang tertabrak? BAKA"

Lucy mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu natsu berdiri. Natsu melihat uluran tangan Lucy lalu menoleh ke arah yang ditabraknya itu

"URUSAI! TIANG LAMPU SIALAN!" Natsu menedang nendang Tiang lampu yang menurut natsu bersalah

"hei natsu.. seenggaknya kau berdiri.. kau terlihat seperti anak kecil.." Lucy menarik tangan natsu

"Uaakh! Hei! Tiang Lampu! Masalah kita belum selesai!" Natsu menunjuk – nunjuk tiang lampu tersebut setelah Lucy membawa Natsu jauh – jauh dari sana

** Few Minute Later **

"apa sih Lucy?!" Natsu kesal karena pertarungan bodohnya dengan tiang lampu belum selesai

"Itu hanya tiang lampu natsu!" Lucy juga kesal

"Lalu kau mau membawaku kemana?" Natsu semakin kesal karena sedari tadi dia ditarik terus

"**Hummm.. KETEMPAT YANG JAUH DARI SANA!"** Lucy berapi – api

"Kemana?"

"ke tempat tanpa tujuan!" Lucy masih menarik tangan natsu

"Daripada kau tanpa tujuan ikut aku!" Natsu berbalik menggenggam tangan Lucy

"Kemana?"

"kerumah Mira"

"Heh? Untuk apa?"

"memberi tugas"

"tugas apa?"

"ada saja!"

** Few Minute Later **

"Heey! Giliranmu nihh..." Natsu berteriak ke arah rumah mira

"Giliran apa sih?" Lucy kesal karena natsu merahasiakan situasi

"Raaa Haaa Siii Aaaa" Natsu mengeja kata rahasia yang tanpa dieja 'pun bisa Lucy mengerti

'CKLEK'

Pintu rumah Mira terbuka dan keluarlah Seorang berambut perak pendek

"Natsu? Kukira siapa.." Kata gadis tersebut

"Lissana.." Lucy bergumam

"Ah! Ada Lucy Juga! Konnichiwa Lucy!" Lissana Melambaikan tanggannya pelan

"Hai!" Lucy membalas lambaian pelan Lissana

"Oh ya, ada apa Natsu?" Lissana beralih ke Natsu

"Elfman DIMANA?" Natsu mulai berapi – api

"Oh, Elf-nii sedang pergi ke Toko bersama Mira-nee, ada apa?"

"Waktunyaaa!" Natsu ngambek

"Ng? Waktunya apa?"

'CLIK'

Natsu melirik Lucy

"Hoooo.. itu.." Lissana menganguk – angguk

"A.. apa sih?" Lucy bingung sendiri

"Tidak..." Lissana menoleh ke arah Natsu lagi

"Nah, Natsu.. Elf-nii tidak ada dirumah.. bagaimana masuk saja dulu sambil menunggu Elf-nii" Lissana mempersilahkan Natsu dan Lucy masuk

"Aaaah.. tidak usah, akan merepotkan" Lucy tersenyum seraya menggaruk pipinya

"Tidak apa! Justru aku senang! Mau ya.." Lissana menampakkan puppy eyes andalnnya

"Eeeh.. Tidak usah! Arigatou!" Lucy mendorong punggung Natsu seraya berjalan pergi sebelum terkena serangan Puppy eyes-nya Lissana

** Few Minute Later **

"Uukh.. gak ada yang mau gantian?" Natsu pundung diatas kursi

"Gantian apa sih? Dari tadi kau berteriak didepan rumah anggota Fairy Tail hanya untuk berkata Gantian! Memang Gantian Untuk apa sih?!" Lucy kesal karena ada yang dirahasiakan

"Jangan Tanya, karena jawabannya akan sama saja" Natsu masih pundung

"Huah sudah deh aku menyerah.."

.

.

.

.

.

Hening beberapa lama sampai Lucy memecah Keheningan

"Daripada Pundung lebih baik ikut aku deh!" Lucy menarik tangan Natsu

"Kemana?" Natsu masih pundung

"RAHASIA!" Lucy mengerling mengakibat Natsu makin pundung

** Few Minute Later *again?!***

"Natsu~ sudah sampai!" Lucy tersenyum lalu berlari – lari di tempat yang ditunjukan oleh Lucy

"Huaaah.." Natsu kagum akan pemandangan lautan rumput segar di hadapannya sekarang ini.

Memang hanya rumput biasa, tapi rumput ini dihias dengan bunga Dandelion, Aster, Tulip, dan bunga lainnya ditambah lagi pohon rindang dan bintang – bintang yang bertebaran dilangit membuat suasana lebih tenang, dan indah. Apalagi saat itu angin dengan lembut menerpa hamparan tersebut dan membuat helai – helaian dari Dandelion beterbangan terkesan sangat sejuk.

"Kau suka, Natsu?" Tanya Lucy yang agak jauh darinya

Tapi sayangnya natsu tak menjawab. Karena merasa diabaikan Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu

"Hei..." belum Lucy melanjutkan kata – katanya sudah dia putus sendiri karena melihat Natsu sangat menikmatinya

.

.

.

Hening sangat lama, tapi keheningan itu disukai kedua orang itu

'SRAAASH'

Angin menerpa mereka, tetapi kedua orang itu tetap sibuk sendiri

Natsu terduduk – duduk, sementara Lucy asyik berlari kesana kemari seraya bersenandung

"Hey Luce! Jangan berlari – lari! Mengganggu pemandangan!" Teriak Natsu

"Masa..." Belum Lucy melanjutkan kata – katanya suatu peristiwa terjadi

.

.

.

'BLUK'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy jatuh

"AWW" Lucy merintih kesakitan

"**Lu...Luce! Kau gak apa 'kan?!"** Natsu berteriak khawatir dan akan beranjak bangun untuk menolong teammate-nya tapi di hentikan oleh Lucy

"A...Aku gak apa! Lihat kan?! Aku masih bisa berdiri?" Lucy berteriak ke arah Natsu

"hooh.. sudahlah! Kau jangan berlari – lari lagi! Duduklah disini!"

"Heh? Baiklah?" Lucy mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah Natsu lalu duduk disebelah kiri Natsu

.

.

.

Keheningan pun melanda kembali sampai dipecahkan oleh suara

"ssssh.."

Suara dengkuran halus dari arah samping Natsu

"Lu..Luce.. tidur ya?" Natsu menoleh ke arah samping kiri-nya dan mendapati Lucy yang sedang tidur dengan pulasnya

"ya.. aku sedang tidur, tidakkah lebih baik kau tidak berisik?" Lucy membuka matanya sedikit seraya menggerutu

"HEH? Katanya kau sedang tidur kenapa masih bangun?" Natsu terlonjak

"Berisik ah!" Lucy membalik tubuhnya dan beberapa lama kemudian terdengar lagi suara dengkuran halus dari sang gadis berambut pirang tersebut

"Tidur lagi.." Natsu menhela nafasnya dan berniat menggendong Lucy dan membawanya pulang, tapi tiba – tiba Lucy berkata

"Aku mau tidur disini.. Natsu pulang saja sendiri.."

"gheh.. tidurnya nyenyak tidak sih?" Natsu berdecak sendiri

"Iya.. selama kau tidak mengganggu"

"Tahu ah.." natsu menghadap ke arah depan dan lama – kelamaan natsu ikut tertidur

** Next Day / Lucy Birthday **

Pagi yang cerah dimana Natsu masih tertidur di ladang rumput tersebut

"Hhhng..." Natsu mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya karena silau

"Sudah bangun Natsu?" Tiba – tiba suara lembut memanggilnya

"hnggg.. Luce.. sekarang hari apa?" Kata Natsu sambil merenggangkan ototnya yang kurang ajar sangat pegal

"Hari ini Minggu.. ada apa?"

"Hari.. Minggu.." Natsu tampak berpikir dengan segala kebodohannya

"ada apa?" Lucy makin penasaran

"AH! Pergi memancing dengan Happy!" Natsu menepuk dahinya

"oh.." Lucy bergumam

"Aku pergi dulu! Jaaa~" Natsu melambaikan tangannya

"Ah.. Jaaa~" Lucy membalas lambaian tangan Natsu

** Fairy Tail **

'BRAK'

Pintu Fairy Tail terbuka keras – keras

"YOSH! Apa aku tertinggal pestanya?"

Laki – laki berambut merah muda muncul dengan grin khas-nya

"belum kok" mirajane menjawab pertanyaan Natsu

"Hei Flame Head! Cepat sembunyi sebelum Lucy datang! Kau idiot sekali" Teriak Gray dari Pojok sana

"HEH? Apa?" sembulan api mulai keluar dari tangan Natsu

"IDIOT!" Gray juga mulai melakukan ancang – ancang

"hei kalian... apa kalian mau berkelahi HUH?" Seorang berambut scarlet muncul dibalik punggung natsu dengan Aura gelap yang mencengkam

"a..aura ini..." Natsu menoleh ke arah belakang

"Kalian mau berkelahi?" Kata gadis scarlet tersebut mengulang kata – katanya

"A..aye! itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Erza!" Natsu langsung berlari ngacir

"Baguslah.." Erza lalu pergi kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya

** Few Minute Later **

'tok tok'

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu Fairy Tail

"itu! Lucy datang.. semua bersiaplah.." Kata Erza

'Kriiit'

Datanglah seorang gadis berambut pirang alias Lucy

"Loh.. minna? Semuanya dimana? Sekarang sedang li..." belum selesai Lucy berkata sudah disambut

.

.

.

.

"OTANJOBI OMEDETO!" Anggota Fairy Tail keluar dari persembunyiannya dan memeluk Lucy

"A..a.."

.

.

.

.

.

"A.. Arigatou minna!" Lucy tersenyum terharu dan dibalas oleh senyuman dari Fairy Tail

Anggota Fairy Tail pun merayakan ulang tahun Lucy dengan gembira. Dan tentunya Lucy pun paling bahagia. Siapa sih yang tidak bahagia jika ulang tahun dirayakan seperti ini. Semua pasti suka dan mungkin mau untuk dirayakan seperti itu juga. mungkin waktunya cerita ini berkata 'Tamat' dan BHUH tidak sekarang kita lihat selanjutnya, aksi Fairy Tail.

"Otanjobi Lucyyyy~ minta Traktirannya~" Seekor Kucing ehm, maksudnya Exceed terbang ke arah Lucy dengan kecepatan tinggi, untungnya Lucy masih bisa bertahan, Tapi? Bagaimana kalau Natsu juga seperti itu?

"MINTA TRAKTIRANNYAAA..." Natsu melompat ke arah Lucy

"HYAAAA!"

Dan alhasil Lucy pun tertubruk Natsu dan lebih parahnya lagi, pada saat di padang rumput itu lucy terjatuh dan nyatanya kakinya terkilir.

'BRAK DUBRAK'

Natsu, Lucy dan Happy jatuh bersamaan. Tapi untung saja Lucy masih hitungan bersandar di gentong wine yang besar. Tapi tiba - tiba

'PREK PREK'

"Uh sial.." Lucy menoleh kebelakang menyadari akan pecahnya gentong wine tersebut dan

.

.

.

.

.

.

'BYUUUUR'

.

.

.

.

Gentong wine tersebut pecah dan wine keluar dari gentong tesebut.

Seluruh anggota Fairy Tail tentunya menahan Nafasnya terkecuali Cana dan... Lucy.

Nasib Cana dan Lucy sangat Jauh 100 km.

Kalau Cana karena dia memang suka wine dan berusaha meminumnya

Dan sementara Lucy? OH malang sekali Nasibnya! Dia malah tidak sengaja menenggak wine tersebut.

'SYYUUUR'

Perlahan air wine menyurut berkat Juvia yang mengendalikan air dan Cana yang meminumnya

"Fuuh.. selamat.." Wendy menghela nafasnya

"ya.. kita selamat.. bagaimana dengan Lucy?" Carla menunjuk ke arah meja dimana Lucy sedang tergeletak

"Lu...Lucy! kau tak apa?" Erza berlari mendekati Lucy

"A...ah.. HIK!" Lucy menoleh seraya cekukan

"semuanya.. ini sekarang gawat lebih baik kita kabur.." Erza mundur beberapa langkah

"A..ada apa?" Wendy penasaran

"sekarang Lucy sedang mabuk" Erza menoleh Horror ke arah nakama-nya

"sedang... mabuk..." Semuanya bergumam

"HIK!" Lucy kembali cekukan dan berhasil membuat pandangan mata tertuju padanya tiba – tiba

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'BRAK!'

Lucy menggebrak meja

"Haaaa... haaaa.. haaaa.." Lucy tertawa tak jelas kenapa dan tiba – tiba menoleh ke arah Natsu lalu menunjuknya

"Ga.. gawat.." Natsu menelan liurnya mengingat kejadian di Penginapan (OVA 4)

"Kau.." Lucy berjalan mendekat ke arah Natsu

"Hiiiii" Natsu histeris dan Lucy mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Natsu dan

.

.

.

.

'PLETAK!'

Lucy menyentil dahi Natsu

"Pohon Sakura yang lepas dari potnya! HIK" Lucy berteriak ke arah Natsu

"HEH?" Natsu mengernyit

"POHON SAKURA ANEEEH! HIK!" Lucy mengangkat badan Natsu lalu

'SLEP'

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu ditancep ke pot

"A.. apa-apaan ini?!" Natsu memberontak keras

"Diam!" Lucy menancapkan lagi dua batang rotan di kiri kanan natsu lalu mengikatnya

"UOOOOGHH!" Natsu meloncat – loncat membuat potnya ikut meloncat

"selesai!" Lucy menyengir kearah natsu lalu berbalik arah ke Anggota yang lainnya

"HHIIIIIIII" semuanya berlari kocar – kacir takut tertangkap Lucy. Jika saja tertangkap mungkin di jadikan sesuatu yang memalukan oleh Lucy.

"hup! Kena!" Lucy menangkap Gray lalu menatap tajam dan..

'SRAT'

Dan

.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh anggota Fairy Tail terkesiap

.

.

.

.

Sebab...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gray menggunakan pakaian... ehm.. dalam wanita

"HWAAAAA!" Jerit Gray

"Hyahahahahaha!" Lucy tertawa – tawa gak jelas lalu menoleh ke arah Wendy

"Robot kecil tak berdada dan JELEK!" Lucy menunjuk ke arah Wendy dan sementara Wendy terpuruk sekali

"Roooooboooot" Lucy mengejar – ngejar Wendy yang lalu tiba – tiba Charle menghadang jalan Lucy

"Ng! Neko-nyaaan~" Lucy mengejar – ngejar Charle sementara Charle terbang

"Wendy! Kabuuur!" Charle berteriak ke arah wendy

"Flying Neko-nyan! HIK" Lucy dengan cepat berlari ke arah dinding dan

.

.

.

.

.

'TAP TAP TAP TAP'

.

.

.

.

Lucy bisa berjalan di dinding tanpa menggunakan alat perekat sekalipun

"Hyaaaa!" Charle menjerit – jerit dan terbang kesana kemari dan

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUP! Neko-nyaaan kudapatkan kau! HIK" Lucy menyeringai lebar dan lalu menggendong gendong exceed

.

.

.

.

Berwarna biru

"Kucing Jantan?!" Charle terkesiap karena melihat Happy melindungi-nya dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tumbal.

"La..lari.." Happy bergetar

"Terserah itu maumu kucing jantan!" Charle pun berlari seenaknya saja

"Nyan-cat!" Lucy menengkurapkan Happy dan

.

.

.

.

.

'SREK SREK SREK'

.

.

.

.

.

"Gyaaaa! Bulukuuuu!" Happy histeris karena bulunya ditarik – tarik

"Hyahahahaha HIK" Lucy tertawa – tawa diatas penderitaan Exceed biru itu

Dan setelah Happy Erza di Tundukan dengan cara gila yang gak mungkin untuk disebar

Lalu setelah Erza.

Dan setelah Erza ditundukan giliran Levy diterpurukan dengan cara bukunya diambil ambil dan ditaruh ketempat yang paling tinggi oleh Lucy seraya diejek "PENDEK PENDEK" lalu terlihatlah Jet yang sedang berlari cepat oleh Lucy dan lalu Jet dengan tangan kosong ditangkap Lucy lalu Jet diduduki dan Lucy berteriak "OJI-SAMAAA" seakan – akan dirinya itu memang seorang OJI (Pangeran).

Dan akhirnya semua berakhir juga setelah Loki keluar dari gerbangnya dan menyeret Lucy kembali ke apartemennya. Lalu untuk keesokan harinya Lucy datang dan hanya berkata **"Kenapa semuanya Lesu? Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu?"**

**[TAMAT]**

**Hahahahaha akhirnya tamat juga nih cerita abal le.**

**Saat kalian melihat Summary-nya mungkin kalian akan mengira bahwa Levy akan membunuh Lucy saat hari ulang tahun-nya, nyatanya NGGAK!**

**HWAHAHAHA INILAH NAMANYA JEBAKAN BETMEN! (Reader: Apasih?)**

**Oke – oke sekarang waktunya kembali ke diri Na-chan yang waras.**

**Menurut minna semua cerita Na-chan dijimana? Apakah mengalami perkembangan dari cerita Oneshot Na-chan yang karakter utama-nya Juvia? Yang judulnya apaaa gitu, Na-chan lupa! (-_- )?**

**Nah! Sudah cukup basa – basi-nya! Na-chan cabut dulu ya! Salam terakhir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
